


William's Secret

by Madisuzy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Office masturbation, reaperkinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William can't control his imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is the fill for the original prompt, as below.
> 
>  **ANON 1 –**
> 
>  
> 
> _What (or who) does William fantasize about when he masturbates? I want to know. Bonus if he starts out fondling himself through his jammies before whipping it out. EXTRA bonus if he feels ashamed afterwards when he's a mess drenched in sweat and splattered with his own come._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~

Staring at the roof of his bedroom, William is trying to fight the urge with little success. He tries thinking of disturbing things to divert his attention, his mind skipping over topics and graphic images that should chase away the desire and leave him the peace of mind he needs to sleep.

It's not working though.

No matter where he starts, everything twists and folds back to the one being that he would do anything to forget.

But how does one forget somebody like him? Or maybe it would be more accurate to say her... William never could work out which pronoun he should be using, even in his own head.

Grell always referred to himself as a lady, and certainly moved like a female as he swished around the office in a blur of red. He smelled like a woman too, sending wafts of floral scent into Williams personal space as he pranced past, smile wicked and eyes dancing.

With a groan, William bites his bottom lip, face flushed and cock so hard it's hurting from just the memory of one of Grell's steaming glances. Looking down, he sighs in frustration at the tent his erection is making in his cotton pajama pants, straining to be freed of its soft confinement. He can't help but reach down and cover it with his hand, telling himself he's just covering it up, putting it out of view so he can better turn his mind to other things.

Once his palm lays over it though, his best intentions flee. It feels so damn good and it's only resting there... just a small weight, but it's more than enough to make him whimper pathetically and blush brighter. At least here in his bedroom, there is no witness to his weakness.

His hand squeezes before he can fight the urge and then he's telling himself that a little rub is alright... it's not really masturbating, as that's what he's trying _not_ to do.

It's not denial that has him resisting self satisfaction, as he long ago accepted that Grell lights a fire in his most base urges that is pure physical need.

The point of resisting is based on the knowledge that relieving the immediate need, that builds up every day, only leads to him getting hard more often and at the most inappropriate times. It's what he'd done at first, when thoughts of Grell in those tight trousers had first taken hold in his mind, distracting him from his duties and leaving him making foolish errors he'd never made before.

William had come home every night and masturbated, letting the thoughts run free and imagining all the things he'd like to do to that infuriating red menace. The fantasies had started rather tame but then, as his need only grew with each session of self relief, his fantasies had become increasingly perverted.

Grell, of course, did noting to help William with his secret problem, making constant suggestive remarks and lurid insinuations that only fed William's fantasies. 

William couldn't even sit at his desk at work now without thinking of what it would be like to bend Grell over it with his pants around his ankles. In the storeroom, he found himself looking at various surfaces and thinking of how to take Grell over them. Even office supplies left him imagining the most perverse uses for them... he could no longer even touch his wooden ruler without his cock twitching in interest.

Thinking about his problem in such detail was not helping at all. With a hard bite to his lip, William realized his hand had somehow crept under the waistband of his pajamas while he was lost in thought. It was now stroking in a perfectly slow rhythm that had him arching back into his starched pillow case with a decidedly angry groan.

Just when had his body become a separate entity that no longer obeyed his commands?

Since Grell, it seemed.

The sudden sharp sting as he bit through his lip did nothing to ebb the pleasure, the taste of blood just adding to the building erotic thoughts in his mind. Grell would bite, that much he was sure of, and it was almost like the other was there, hurting him while making him feel so good at the same time.

The hand stroking his cock paused to squeeze just a little too hard, hurting a little before returning to stroking faster. William sucked his bleeding lip, making the sting burn across his lip as his hips began lifting to meet his fist, the bed squeaking in a ever increasing beat.

When he came, he almost yelled the redhead's name... 

Somehow, he managed not to voice it.

It gave him no sense of victory though, as his mind was full of guilt, shame and Grell. He closed his eyes and refused to get up and clean himself. Maybe waking up soiled would temper tomorrow's desires...

 

~~. ~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is the fill for the extra prompts left in the comments to the first prompt.
> 
> **ANON 2 -**
> 
> _You beat me to this! Anyway, seconding this request especially the EXTRA bonus. I'd also give EXTRA EXTRA bonus points for this happening in his office either during a break or on overtime - just for some added shame!_
> 
> **ANON 3 -**
> 
> _Extra extra extra bonus points if he's touching himself under the desk and someone walks in to ask him something and he keeps going._
> 
> ~~~~~~~

William sipped his tea with his eyes closed, determined that today would be different. Waking up in a sticky, smelly mess had reined in his obsession, and he had been so disgusted that he'd managed to make it to his lunch break without even one obscene thought about Grell.

It was a rather good feeling to be back in control, and William smiled to himself as he put his tea cup down and began nibbling on one of his sandwiches. The bread was fresh and soft, and he sighed as he slowly chewed, enjoying the peace.

The sound of approaching heels on the hardwood floor outside his office had his eyes opening slowly while he chewed the last of his lunch and swallowed.

The knock was too familiar and as the door swung open, William had to stop himself from growling in annoyance.

Grell smiled widely as he slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

The redhead's coat was absent and as he sashayed over to William's desk, the senior reaper swallowed again to try and control his sudden arousal.

Grell was so very slim, tight pants hugging his hips and thighs in a perfectly tailored fit. His vest showed off just how tapered his waist was and that beautiful hair tumbled over such delicate shoulders like falling silk. William had to pick up his teacup again just to control the urge to reach out as the redhead propped that perfect ass on the edge of his desk with a cheeky glance over his shoulder.

"Why do you have your lunch in here all alone, Will? It isn't healthy to separate yourself so... nor is it professional to avoid socializing with your coworkers," Grell murmured offhandedly, playing with something in his hands as he spoke.

"I am not avoiding anyone. I am simply too busy, so I chose to have a quick lunch before returning to work," William began, frowning as he tried to work out the point of this particular discussion. When it came to Grell, a conversation was usually never about what he said, but all the hidden meanings underneath. "I hardly think how I spend my lunch break is any of your concern anyway, Sutcliffe."

"Tsk, tsk! Are we not on a first name basis now, Will?" the redhead asked, suddenly lifting one hand to show the wooden ruler in it. He absently let it fall into the palm of his other hand, a soft slap that drew William's attention instantly. "Or have I been so naughty that you're now going to strip away our familiarity?"

The ruler kept moving... up in the air and then, slap, into Grell's other hand. William couldn't pull his eyes away, feeling himself harden under the desk as his mind began to panic with the sudden surge of arousal.   
"Strip?" William asked dazedly, putting down his teacup without looking, afraid he might hold it too tightly and crush the delicate porcelain.

"Yes," Grell purred, ruler moving rhythmically as he peered over his shoulder once more. "Strip away... as in take. Have I really been that naughty?"

"You are always naughty," William replied softly. Suddenly, he realized what he'd just said and turned away, trying to hide the sudden blush that bloomed on his cheeks. "But if you would rather me call you by your first name, than I shall. Was there anything else? I did say I was busy and I have no time for your idle musings right now."

"Well, I would definitely prefer you use my first name," Grell said, amusement lacing his words. As the redhead stood up, William glanced back just in time to see Grell run the edge of the ruler over his lips provocatively. "I apologize for distracting you from your... business."

William watched as Grell slowly walked out, glancing back as he opened the door to smile and wink before disappearing and closing the door behind him. 

William's hand was already rubbing his arousal under the desk before the door clicked closed. Within another minute, his fly was down and he was stroking himself firmly.

His mind was full of images of Grell making him bend over his own desk naked, punishing him for not using the redhead's first name. Grell had that damn ruler and was spanking him with it, the sharp sting making his cock jerk with every strike and his face flush darkly with the humiliation of it all.

As arousing as the fantasy was, it left William teetering on the edge of orgasm, frustrated by his inability to think up what would come next in such a scenario.

The sudden knock on the door made him groan in annoyance, and whoever it was took the sound as admittance, opening is slowly. William's hand paused but didn't move from it's position around his cock under the desk.

Alan Humphries peeked around the door looking nervous and unsure. William rose one eyebrow at him, and watched the other reaper stutter out an apology and enter his office. He waved it away with his free hand as his other hand squeezed his erection under the desk.

"Senior Sutcliffe suggested I come and speak to you immediately," the younger reaper explained, standing just inside the door. Alan's hand lifted to adjust his glasses and his eyes finally focused on William's face. "I had an issue with my assignment earlier today, and I wanted to discuss... ah... Sir, are you alright?" His expression changed from nervous to questioning in a heartbeat. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" William replied, surprised by how flat his voice came out. He was also surprised by how arousing this was, to be exposed under the desk, as a fellow reaper stood before him, unaware.

"Y-your face is flushed and... and you look as if you are feverous, Sir," Alan said softly, looking honestly concerned.

"That would be because I am wrestling with the urge to reap Senior Sutcliffe at present," William replied stiffly, noticing the way Humphries' shoulders tensed. William assumed the young man misunderstood and thought he was annoyed at Grell for sending Alan to interrupt his lunch. "It is not because he sent you here, but because Sutcliffe left my office only a few minutes before, after annoying me quiet thoroughly. I would guess he sent you in here in the hopes I would take out my mood on you, which I will not."

Alan's eyes widened for a moment and then he looked away, face blushing. William licked his lips unobserved, suddenly imagining Alan flushed from something completely different.

"I would suggest you come back after lunch when I am less annoyed, so that I can give you my full attention. Would that be suitable to you?" William asked, his hand beginning to stroke once more, just a slow wrist movement that was more taunting than satisfying.

"Certainly, Sir... and I do apologize for the interruption," Alan responded before quickly departing, closing the door gently behind him.

With Alan added to his fantasy, William had no trouble coming only a few minutes later. 

Unfortunately, the mental image of the shy young man fucking his face with abandon while Grell took William from behind, ruler coming down randomly on his spread thighs, would not go away after he'd climaxed.

An hour later William was just as hard again, and this time there was two men haunting him and doubling the perverse thoughts flittering around in his mind.

The next time he saw Grell, the redhead laughed and lay a kiss to his cheek that made his breath catch and his heart skip a beat.

"You do know that Alan is single and interested... as am I," Grell whispered before flitting away with another of those infuriatingly attractive grins.

William could only stare after him in stunned silence.

He didn't even notice Alan watching from across the office, smile hidden behind his hand.

~~~ the end ~~~


End file.
